Digital cameras and other digital imaging devices use arrays of millions of tiny photodetectors or pixels to record an image. For example, when a cameraman or camerawoman presses his or her camera's shutter button and exposure begins, each photodetector in the array is uncovered to detect the presence or absence of photons at the individual array locations. To end the exposure, the camera closes its shutter, and circuitry in the camera assesses how much light (e.g., how many photons) fell into each photodetector while the shutter was open. The relative quantity or intensity of photons that struck each photodetector are then stored according to a bit depth (0-255 for an 8-bit pixel). The digital values for all the pixels are then stored and are used to form a resultant image.